Briars Decision
by a tragically beautiful chair
Summary: Tris finds out, much to her surprise and shock, that she has fellings for Briar. (PS Its almost done, got the 11th chapter, whoopy)
1. A look at the truth

Tris shoved her hands in her pockets, trying hard not to hide her dissapointment. Her teacher, 'Niko' Goldeye, had just informed them all that he would be going away on business and that he expected to be gone for at least a month. Tris had hoped that he would teach her to handle small showers, as he had hinted in their last session. But he had gotten a call earlier that day and said he must leave immediatley. He had takes Tris aside and given her a stern speech. "Trisana, I expect you to behave yourself, and to work on your meditations like we had. Don't forget to draw a circle, and don'y let that temper get the best of you. Just because I'm not going to be here doesn't mean you can forgot what I've taught you." he gave her a small hug, then said, in a slightly softer voice, "I know it'll be hard, but you can bear it. But I'm serious about letting your power slip away. Do you understand?" Niko looked her in the eye and Tris sighed. "Yes, yes, I understand. But don't act as though I don't know how to handle myself. I'll do fine. It's you I'm worried about. Whatever will you do without me?" They both laughed, then they went back so Niko could say goodbye to the rest of the inhabitants of Winding Circle. Tris sighed once more, nervous, that she wouldn't have her teacher around to help her. 'But I can handle myself,' she repeated in her mind, 'I can handle it'.  
  
As she watched Niko drive away, she heard her foster-sister, Lady Sandrilene fa Toren, also known as Sandry, come up behind her. "I know you'll miss him," she began," but don't worry. I'm sure Lark will have time to help you a bit." Tris laughed in spite of her mood. "What about Rosethorn?" she joked. Sandry laughed too, knowing that their housemate anf foster-brother Briar's sourpuss teacher, Rosethorn, was likely to chew someone's head off if they crossed her. "What's so funny?" a voice asked behind them. Tris and Sandry turned around to see a boy standing there, covered in dirt, with his hand on his hips. "You know, you really do look like Sandry when you do that," Tris said with mock thoughtfulness. "Maybe she is rubbing off on you after all" Briar quickly let down his hands, then tried, unsuccesefully, to wipe some of the dirt off of his clothes. "Weeding again, I see?" Sandry remarked. Briar shot her a look. "Just because you stay inside all day and sit playing with string does not mean that some of us have more physically challenging work." He looked around. "Where is Daja, anyway?" Tris laughed. "She's at Frostpines', working, as I see you have been. Better hurry along now, you wouldn't want Rosethorn to get angry, now would you?" She made little shooing motions with her hands, imitating Sandry. Sandry rolled her eyes. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were making fun of me" "Do you know better?" Tris grinned. Sandry gave her a playful shove. "Briar! What are you doing in there? Growing the plants I asked for? Hurry up, we've got work to do!" Rosethorns harsh, slightly slurred voice came in from the back door. Briar winced. "Now, look at what you've done." He walked into Rosethorn's workshop and came out. Pausing only to stick his tounge out at the girls, he walked back outside."Geez, you'd think I was your servant or something," they heard him say. "You are. Now, I want you to plant those over by the roses...careful, boy! We don't want to kill them...."  
  
Tris and Sandry laughed and started walking up to their rooms, when their Trader-friend walked through the door, looking breathless. Sandry went back down to make her a cup of tea, and Daja gulped it thankfully. "Tough day, I see? Well, Briars not having a better one," Tris said as she walked back down to where the other two girls were sitting. Daja laughed. "Well, that's nice to know. Niko stopped by on his way out. He told me to give you this, because he forgot to." She pulled out a small chain, with one charm on it. It was a thin lightning bolt, and Tris though it was beutiful. "Solid gold, too," Daja stated when Tris took the necklace. She shook her head. "I don't know how he does it." Tris just stared at the necklace, then funmbled to put it on."I've never owned jewelry before, okay?" she said as she saw the strange looks she was getting from her friends for not being able to hook it. "Here. Let me help," Snadry got up and went around back of Tris. She took the ends of the necklace and hooked it easy. Tris looked embarrassed. "Thanks" "No problem" Sandry replied. "Tea?" Tris shook her head. "Nah, I'll pass. I'm just going to go up to my room, now. I'm feeling a little tired." She got up and walked to her room. When she had shut the door she sat on her bed, thinking. Eventually she fell asleep, and wasn't aware that someone had tucked her into her bed after she had fallen asleep at the end of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tris woke up, yawning. She realized that she was still in her clothes from yesterday, and thought, 'I don't remember going to bed. Oh well, maybe Sandry came in.' She got up and changed her clother, then went down to breakfast, still a little sleepy. She was surprised to see Sandry, Lark, and Rosethorn sitting at the table, while Briar was obviously trying to make breakfast. SHe sat down next to Sandry, and whispered, "What's he doing?" Sandry giggled, then said, "He says he's trying to cook. He says that one day he'll need to eat, and he figures living with all girls had to have some advantages." Tris looked at Briar, surprised. 'Well, that's different. Hey, Briar,' she called out with her mind, contacting with the mage-boy. 'Since when did you decide to start cooking? Briar seemed annoyed, and thoughtful all the same. 'I figure, that I'm not going to depend on ome woman for the rest of my life, so I'd better learn how to cook before it's too late. And, you know, I thought it would be fun. But it's not nearly as easy as it looks.' Tris laughed in her mind, and Briar looked at her sharply. 'Sorry, it's just.....you don't seem like the cooking type,' she apologized. Mockingly, Briar teased, 'What type do I seem?' Before she could stop herself, she responded, 'The nice type,' Briar stiffened physically,fortunetly no one seemed to notice. 'Repeat that again?' he asked. Tris could feel herself blush. She was glad his back was to her. 'I said, the kind I would most likely feed to mice,' she shot back nastily, then broke off the tie.  
  
To the others she said, "I'm not really hungry right now. Thanks for getting me into bed last night, Sandry." Sandry looked confused. "But I didn't put you to bed. You were already asleep when I came up..." Tris shrugged. "Oh well." To herself she thought, 'Must have been Daja' She walked quickly up to her room, seeing Briar start to turn around to serve breakfast. "I hope you haven't bunred it, boy, I'm hungry, and that's a waste of food," she heard Rosethorn growl as Briar set the food down. She hurried inside and shut the door, breathing hard. What on Earth had caused her to think that? She found herself leaning out the window, gulping in fresh air. 'What was I thinking?' she asked herself. But she knew the answer. 'I was thinking that Braiars a really nice boy,' she thought before she could stop herself. She growled. 'How am I supposed to handle myself when I can't even control my own thoughts?' she asked herself. She knew it was a waste of time wondering, so she sat down and started meditating. Only right before it was too late she realized she'd forgot to draw a protective cirle. Sighing, she got up and drew her circle, wondering if she really was going to survive without her teacher. 


	2. False Accusations

Briar sat up in bed that night, thinking about what Tris had said. They had both gone through their day like nothing had happened, but they avoided each other's eyes and had as little coversation as possible. He knew he had heard her say, well, think, acctually, 'The nice kind,' but he wasn't sure what it meant. 'Does she like me?' he wondered. 'Or was I really just hearing things?' He didn't know why he would be hearing things like that; Tris was his friend. But then again, he didn't know why Tris would say something like that. 'And maybe,' he said aloud to himself as he layed down and snuggled under the covers, 'I'm just taking this too seriously. My mind hurts, and I need a rest, s I'm just going to forget about it.' He kept repeating that over in his ead as he drifted into slumber. 'Forget about it...forget about it...forget about it...tris...' his last thought came out like a whisper, right before he fell asleep. What hedidn't know is that someone was listening.  
  
Daja skipped into the room and poked at Briar with her staff. "Wake up, stilly boy," she said. "Breakfast is almost gone and your lady is getting frustrated, and that's something we don't want to see." Briar looked up, still half asleep and cunfused. "I missedbreakfast..my lady..." his attempts at a sentance were innturuppted by a sharp bark from downstairs. "Boy, get down here! We've got a lot to do today, it's still weeding season, and you'll need your strength!" Briar groaned and got up, shooing Daja out and getting dressed. Inside, though, he felt releaved. He thought Daja had been talking about Tris when she had said, "Your lady," and that had alarmed him. How did Daja know about that? But as soon as it became clear the Rosethorn was the one to worry about, he became more cheerful and walks down to breakfast, to see Tris starting to clean up the dishes. "Hey, wait, I'm hungry!" Briar yelled, grinning. Tris looked up and then looked down again, pretending not to hear him. "Well, then, you shouldn't have slept in, should you? Hre, take this roll and some porridge. Hurry up, we haven't got all day. And you can clean your own dishes, but be quick with it, I'll be waiting," snapped Rosethorn as she headed out the door. "Hurry it up already!" Briar quickly sat down and started wolfing down his bread and porrisge, which was getting cold. He couldn't help but sneak glances at Tris, they were the only two in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Tris?" he called out lightly, unsure of what he was doing. Tris still pretended not to hear him, so he finished his makshift breakfast and walked up beside her, starting to wash his bowl. Tris refused to acknowlegde he was there, and kept scrubbing at the plates vigourasly. Briar reached his hand into the water, looking for a rag and accidentally touched Tris's. She pulled back her hand quickly, and wiped it on a towel, then put the dishes away and hurridly left. Briar watched after her, then remembered what he was doing and finished washing and cleaning up, then he went outside to ROsethorn, who was already bending over a patch of flowers. All the while he thought, 'Did she pull her hand away because she was disgusted by me? If that why she wiped it and left so quickly? What did I do? We used to be such good friends,' He was startled out of his thought by a whack to his head, coming from Rosethorn and her gardening spade. "Are you going to stop spacing out and do some real work?" She glared at him, and he sat down on the ground, getting to the point and pulling out weeds, hard, so they wouldnt have roots to grow back, but making sure not to yank the flowers and plants out along with them. He working in a half-trance state, still thinking of Tris, when he realized his teacher was looking at his oddly. "What? Shouldn't you be working?" she scowled at her, trying to understand why she was looking at him like that. "Look down, boy," Briar obeyed without thinking. As he looked down he was shocked to see that all of the weeds but few were gone; he had been working hard all day without realizing it. He hadn't even been bothered by the sun...well, not too much anyways.  
  
"What were ya thinking about, Briar?" Rosethorn inquired. "Thinking? What do you mean thinking? I'm just a hard worker, that's all." Briar protested. Rosethorn laughed. "Oh no you aren't. At least, not as much as you think you are. You would've been complaining hours ago about the sun and the heat and the dirt and that you were hungry and needed a rest....no, boy, you were lost about something." Briar looked astonished. Had he really been working all that hard without realizing it. But then again, he had been pretty lost in thought about Tris. He wondered why he was thinking about her so much. "Who's the girl?" Rosethorn asked, interuppting again. "Girl?" Briar scoffed. "What girl do you mean? There's no girl. Why would there be?" he knew he was speaking a little too quickly for comfort, but he didn't realize it until it was too late. Rosethorn was smiling that knowing smile she wore oh-so-often. "I'll find out who it is, boy. You can't hide these things from me. I am a girl, much to your surprise." She grunted as she got up, and dusted some of the dirt off of her clothes. "Are you coming? Supper's almost done. Sandry's helping Tris make something. I don't know what, but it sure smells good." She pretended to sniff the air, then walked inside, yelling out to him, "Go and take a bath! You're filthy" Briar yelled back in protest, "So are you!" "Yes, but it's okay for me to be dirty. I don't have a mysterious relation in my life." Briar went red. Who was she to think she knew everything in his life? There was no girl. Unless you counted Tris-but no, that wasn't a girl. It was his foster-sister, his mate, his friend. And his friend only. He walked off to the baths, where he took a relaxing, but quick, bath. He still wasn't quite used to them.  
  
When he sat down at the table that night, they all ate in silence, until Daja started coversing with Rosethorn. "So, who's this 'mysterious relation' in Briars I heard you yelling about this afternoon. Daja asked, shooting a wicked glance at Briar. Briar started to argue, but Rosethorn cut him off. "He pulled out the whole bed of weeds today. Not one complaint out of him. Seemed pretty lost out there. Like he was thinkin. And what do you suppose would make my boy think that hard without it being required of him?" Everyone laughed but Briar, whos ears had gone red out of embarassment and of anger. As he glared at everyone he noticed Tris's laughter was a little strained. She looked plae. He wondered if she was ill. 'Tris?' he asked through her mind. 'Are you feeling alright?' Tris's laughing faded out, though no one seemed to notice. 'No' she answered. 'I'm not. I think I should go now' she said that last part both outloaud and to Brair. She got up and walked quickly out of the room and up the stairs. Sandy mutterd an,"Oh dear." and got up and went after her. Briar looked at Roethron, Lark, and Daja. They all looked as cunfused as he felt. They resumed eating in silence, and Briar knew that they were all thinking about the same thing, in different ways: Tris. 


	3. The truth hurts

"Are you alright?" Sandry asked quietly and she half-knocked, half- pushed at Tris's partly open door. "Come in" was Tris's only reply. Sandry came in and shut the door behind her, to find tris sitting nezt to her window, which was open and letting wind into the room, making it chilly. "Now, if you're feeling ill, you shouldn't have the window open, and you certainly shouldn't be sitting by it," Sandy said, moving over to shut the window. "No," Tris said. "I want it open. I'm not sick, you know" Sandry looked at her for a moment, then sat down on Tris's bed. "Well, then, why did you say you weren't feeling well? Tris sighed. "Because I wasn't." When Tris remained silent, Snadry asked, "Well, then, do you want to tell me what's the metter?" Tris sighed again, softer than before, and rubbed her necklace, which she always wore now. "Yes....and no" she said finally. Sandry scooted a chair over by her sea at the window. "We were all laughing, then suddenly you stood up and announced you weren't feeling well. I'm sure you have the others worried as well." Sandry folded her hands across her lap and looked out the window. "Looks like it's going to storm," she remarked idly. "Thts strange. It was so hot and sunny this after..noon..." Sandry let her sentance trail off as she looked at her friend. Tris looked as stormy and clouded over as the sky. She saw that she was still rubbing at her necklace. She put one hand on her back. Tris jumped a little, as if she hadn't known Sandry was there.  
  
"It's just that... when Rosethorn was talking about Briar meeting a girl.....I got a little...angry" SHe was not going to say jeaous. Was not. "I mean," she covered for herself quickly, "Why hadn't he told us? He tells us everything. Or at least he used to. I don't want some girl coming and seperating us." Sandry smiled a little, then quickly hid it from Tris. She hugged her unhappy friend, and said, "DOn't worry. I'm sure no silly girl is going to take Briar away from.....us" Tris looked up at Sandry suspiciously. "What's that supposed to mean?" Sandry smiled the tiniest bit, and Tris looked away, scwling. "I know you better than you do, Trisana Chandler.Thinking you could hide tat from me." she gave Tris a playful little tap on the shoulder. "I'm sure Rosethorn's just gone jumping to conclusions, as usual* Sandry rolled her eyes and reminded Tris so much of Daja that she laughed in spite of herself. "you're probly right," she said after a while. "But that doesn't mean you can go telling everyone what you know." Sandry instantly looked solemn. "I give my word I won't tell a soul. Honest" Tris knew Sandry, and she knew she never broke her promises. She reached over and gave her a quick hug, then stood up and straightened her dress. "Well, supper must almost be over, and someone needs to do the dishes. Poperly" She walked out of the room, holding the door open for Sandry then walking back down the stairs to the table. She saw that everything had mostly all been put away, and that Briar was washing the dishes.  
  
Sandry looked at her, and Tris shooed her along. Snadry stuck her tounge out and gave her a mental, 'Good Luck' before going into Larks office to help with the straightening p from that days work. Tris slid up next to Briar, and started scrubbing at the dishes. She noticed Briar looking at her every now nd then. She sighed. "I'm sorry I was so rude before," she began, but she was cut off by Briar. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have poked my nose in where it didn't belong." Tris was genuinley shocked. Briar was apologizing? To her? Before she could ave time to comtemplate this, Daja came bounding into te room. "Hey Briar. Tris" she nodded at them. "Um, are you alright Tris? We've been kind of worried about you lately, and I was just wondering if there was anything wrong...." she looked uncomfortable, and Tris had to hold back a laugh. Seeing the big Trader-girl standing there, looking uncomfortable, was enough to make Tris dissolve in a fit of giggles. But she held it back because Daja seemed genuinley worrid. "No, I'm fine Daja. Really" she added, seeing the doubt on the other girl's face. "It was just nerves, I guess, from Niko not being here and all." Daja shrugged. "Well, if you're okay....Briar, want to have another combat lesson tonight?" Daja was eaching Briar some Trader cobat moves, and in return Briar was teaching her how to be graceful and lightfooted, as he leared from living on the streets as a pick-pocket, before he came to live at Winding Circle. Briar grinned. "Sure, why not." "Great," Daja said." We'll be doing physical combat. Meet me in the gardens at 10 o' clock. Oh, you can come too, if you'd like, Tris." Tris shook her head. "I think I'll pass" Daja shrugged again. "Okay. So, see you t ten?" Brian grinned again. "It's a date".  
  
Later that evening, Tris sat, staring out her window at the darkening sky, when voices floated up to her with the wind. They seemed to be coming from somewhere below her, and she tried to make sense of the voices."Shhh! Don't wake anyone! You need to learn to do this, and be quiet abuot it!" That was a familiar voice, a female voice. It was very familiar. As Tris tried to figure it out, another voice came up to her. "Alright, c'mon then, let's do it" There were some shuffles and a grunt, then there was hysterical laughter. SUddenly Tris realized who it was that she was hearing. It was Briar and Daja, working on thier physical combat. She felt a pang of jealousy go through her, then quickly brushed it away, shocked at herself. Where had that come from? She knew Daja was only teaching Briar combat. But still.... the voices came again, and they sounded like they were have loads of fun. 'I should have gone,' she started to think, but then she thought, interupptin herself, 'It would have been worse to see them rolling around together, wouldn't it?' She shuddered invoulentarily, then got into bed, disgusted. How could she think such things? She had never cared what Briar did or who he tumbled with, and Daja was one of her best friends. How could al this have come so suddenly without her realizing it? 


	4. And the thunder rolls

Tris woke up the next day to find Rosethorn sitting in her room. "Godd Morning, Rosethorn," she said, yawning. Rosethorn eyed her. "I hope what I was said yesterday didn't upset you," she began. Tris froze and looked at Rosethorn syspiciously. "Why would it upset me?" she asked, thinking about what Sandry had promised. Rosethorn shook her head. "I don't know, but you seemed disturbed. I just came up here to see if you're well." Tris let out a sigh of relfeif. Sandry hadn't told, after all. Rosethorn was just being her usual quick self. Rosethorn, seeing the sigh, looked at Tris sharply. "Is there something that would make you upset?" she asked slyly, as if she were just talking about anything normal, like meditations, or, in Tris's case, the weather. "No!" Tris answered. Maybe a littl too quickly, but if Rosethorn had noticed she just shrugged and walked out of the room.  
  
Shaking her head and muttering to herself, Tris went down to breakfast, in a generally good mood, despite what had happened with Rosethorn earlier that morning. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she stopped. Daja and Briar were making breakfast together. They were both laughing, as they were last night. They looked like they were having fun, so Tris went and sat down and tried to ignore it. Pretty soon Daja and Brair were having a sort of composed food fight. As much as Tris tried not to let is bother her, she could feel herself starting to get angry. She knew she had no reason to get angry, but she couldn't help it. She looked up to say something and saw Daja and Briar tossing pieces of food at each other. Pretty soon they were trying to make it in each other's mouths. Dark storm clouds rolled over the what used to be very bright and sunny sky. Sandry looked out the window and looked shocked for a moment. "We sure are having some weird...weather...lately..." Sandry trailed off her sentance as she saw Tris looking furious and rubbing her necklace again. Suddenly a bright bolt oflightning flashed across the sky, then there was a tremendoub BOOM of thunder that followed. Daja and Brair stopped laughing and looked out the window. A second bolt of lightning, shaped like Tris's necklace, stuck the pebbled ground right outside of Discipline, and the thunder shook the house. Everyone jumped; in fact, the only one who didnt seem affected by this strange weather was Tris.Since Rosethorn was out working with Crane and Lark was getting supplies, the four mages had the house to themselves. As blow after blow of thunder hit the house, winds started swirling furiously around them, threatening a bad storm. "We should get out of the kitchen," Briar yelled over the wind. "I don't think it's safe." Sandry and Daja nodded their heads, Tris just got up and started walking up the stairs. As Daja,Briar, and Sandry were walking up the stairs too, Daja tripped and fell. "Ow! I think I twisted my ankle!" She struggled to get up, but she couldn't. It was as if the winds were pushing her, keeping her down.  
  
Briar thought, 'What kind of storm is this?' He turned around to help Daja, because he was afraid something would fall and land on her. He turned around and tried to help her get up so she could walk, but her ankle was really sore. So he put her arm around his neck and helped her get up the stairs to Tris's room, where Tris and Sandry already were. The wind seemed less feirce in there, but the window was open. Tris stood at the window, stroking her necklace and staring out at the raging storm. Sandry was over next to her, talking softly in her ear. Briar couldn't hear what was being said, so he helped Daja onto the bed, then bent down to look at her ankle. Having experience in healing, he knew what to do. "Well it's not broken," he told Daja softly, "But it is sprained. You're going to need to stay off it for a while, or use it as little as possible.Understand?" Daja nodded, and smiled at him. "Thank you," she said, reaching down to touch Briar's hand. Thunder rolled again, shaking the house and knocking things off of shelves and walls.  
  
Sandry moved over to Tris, whispering,"Trisana Chandler, you stop this right now! Someone's going to get hurt. Daja already did. Are you happy about that?" When Tris didn't answer, Sandry continued, sounding angry but quiet, so the others couldn't hear, "You're going to do damage, and when Niko gets back he won't be happy. You need to stop this right now!" At Sandry's last word the storm, wind and all, suddenly stopped. Tha air was calm. Then one final lightning bolt crackled and thunder roared, then all was silent, except for the pattering of the heavy rain. As Tris looked up she thought, 'It looks like the sky is crying,' Then a thought came to her. 'Maybe..it is'. 


	5. Mistakes and Misunderstandings

Daja sat up in her bed, leaning over to check on her ankle. At first she had wondered where the storm had come from, but then she realized that it wasn't a normal storm, she had felt the magic behind it. She then knew immediatley that it was Tris's creation, but she didn't know what would drive her friend to that extreme. She knew that Tris had been working on controlling her magic, and now that Niko was gone, she'd be sure to try harder. But Tris had just let her power slip. Big time. And she had gotten hurt for it. She wondered if this was an accident, or.... no. Tris would never do that. She was one of her very best friends. Daja sat back, sighing. 'Whatever it is,' she thought, 'it's got Tris worked up real bad, and I feel sorry for anyone involved.'  
  
Sandry knocked on Tris's door, and when no sound was heard, she pushed it lightly open. Tris's room was as it always had. The bed was neatly made, the floor clean, everything in order. The only thing missing, was, well, Tris. Sandry, figuring she had gone for an early breakfast, walked down the stairs and almost ran into Daja, who was also coming down to the breakfast. "Oh, sorry," she said as she helped the girl regain her balance. "How's the ankle? I hope it's not serious." Daja smiled a bit. "Nah, it's just a small twist. I'm sure it'll be back to normal soon enough. I think I can tough it out." She winked, and Sandry laughed. "Have you seen Tris I need to talk to her." Sandy asked. Daja shook her head. "No, but I got the feeling that that wasn't a normal storm yesterday." Sandry sighed. "No, it wasn't. That's partly the reason I need to talk to Tris. I know she didn't mean for you to get hurt. It was an accidnet," she assured Daja as she sat down for breakfast.Daja sighed, and said, "I guess you're right," and then settled in to eat. Sandry walked around Discipline, looking for Tris, but she couldn't find her. Then she smacked her forehead with her palm. "Of couarse!" she said as she trotted to the tower. When she got there she climbed the stairs, and, sure enough, found Tris sitting in one of the open spaces. She looked like she was meditating, so Sandry took a seat next to her and waited patiently.  
  
After a while Tris opened one eye and grunted. "What do you want?" Sandry looked up from her dress, where she'd been studying the stitches intently. "Oh. I just wanted to talk. You know...see if you're okay," Tris opened both eyes and got up to stretch. "Why does everyone assume that there's something wrong with me?" she snapped. "I'm okay, for the last time!"Sandry looked surprised. Seeing this, Tris sighed. "I'm sorry," she said to her friend," it's just that, all of this, happening right after Niko leaves! Great timing," she added, mumbling. She glanced at Snadry. "Is Daja okay?" she asked. "Yes, she's doing fine, and I told her that it was just an accident, what happened yesterday." Sandry answered in her quiet yet strong voice. Tris just nodded, and looked away. Had she really done it on purpose? 'No!' she thought, 'No, I did not do that on purpose! Daja's my FRIEND,' but even while she was thinking it another part of her mind countered, 'But if it was an accident why didn't it happen to Snadry? Or Briar? And if it was just an accident, why was the storm there in the first place?' Tris sighed out loud, not knowing which part of her mind to listen too. SHe felt as if she was being torn in two. SHe looked up to the sky and thought, 'Please let it have been an accident'  
  
Briar ate his supper in silence. Only Tris and Sandry were at the table; he hadn't seen Daja all day. She had kept to her room, and only Sandry went in or out. Now he sat, spooning his soup carefully into his mouth, not aware until leter that Rosethorn and Sandry were watching him; ri's eyes remained on her food. 'SHe's probably just sorry about what happened yesterday,' he thought, distracted. "I should-' but his thoughts were cut short as he saw two pairs of eyes on him. "What is it now?" he asked, sounding annoyed. "Oh, nothing," remarked Rosethorn airliy, "We were just warvelling at your new found table manners. See look, you still have some food left." Briar looked down, then realized too late that he should have acted normal,what with what had been going on lately. But he had been so out of it, thinking about T- trees that he was going to plant the next day. Briar glared at Sandry and ROsethorn, then finally said," Well, I was enjoying it, thank you very much. Now I think I will go." He pretended to fold his napkin on his lap and brush crumbs off of his mouth, then rose and bowed. "Glad could be of some use tonight," he said dryly. He walked away, and decided, without knowing why, to go sit on the roof. He thought it was probably because it was very relaxing up there, so he climbed the ladder and leaned against the chimmeny, shutting his eyes. He must have nodded off, because he found himself falling off the roof before he knew what was happening. 'Help!' he thought desperatley, but he knew it was too let. Nothing would help him now. Except.....suddenly a strong wind broke out, cradling Briar back to the Earth. Then, as if the wind had realized wha it was doing, it dropped him a few feet out of the air and dissapeared. His plants broke his fall and greeted him. He struggled to get up; struggled because the plants had wanted to keep him there, to make sure he was okay; and he walked inside the house, feeling embarassed. Sandry was working on her stitching with Lark in front of the fireplace, and Rosethorn was reading a book about winter plants and how their roots helped them survive the cold. Tris, as usual, was up to her elbows in sud, washing the dishes. Briar moved over to help her, but she shouldered him away. Something about her guesture reminded Briar of something. He couldn't quite figure out waht.... Tris wiped her hands on a dishtowel and edged round Briar to get out of the kitchen. But Briar had remembered byt ehn, he whispered in Tris's ear as she moved past him, speaking softly so only they could hear, 'Thank You.' 


	6. In Spite of the Weather

Tris sighed, sitting up in bed. She couldn't get to sleep, so she walked over to her window, which she always kept open. She leaned out and closed her eyes, letting the wind swirl around her and toss her hair, twirling the hair between its fingers and letting it loose, tousling it even more than it was from Tris's tossing and turning from earlier, in attempts to get asleep. The weather-mage breathed in deeply, then thought, 'This is where I belong. Out with thw winds, not cooped up, sandwiched between stone and wood.' She pulled her head back in and shut the window. Tris looked around for a moment, then decided she wouldn't need anything. She was going out.  
  
Tris was careful to be quiet as she climed the ladder to get on the roof. She didn't want anyone waking her up and stopping her, or following her. She wanted to be alone. She finally got to the top, where she laid bach on the straw roof and closed her eyes, letting the cool wind caress her face and tug at her clothes, insisting that she join it. SHe was letting her mind wander, she was becoming the wind, when suddenly, she heard someone moving below her. At first she thought it might be Rosethorn or Lark, or one of her foster-siblings, but then she realized that the noise was moving twoards the house, not like someone was going out, like someone was trying to get in.  
  
Enraged that someone would think of sneaking inside Discipline in the middle of the night, she sent a gust of wind down, and heard someone being knowcked to the ground. Knowing she wouldn't have time to climb back down and get out, she jumped off of the roof, sending strong gusts of wind to support her and break her fall. She landed with a thud on the pathway, seeing a dark figure starting to rise on the pathway ahead of her. She stepped forward, expecting to see a kitcen helper or a teenaged novice. Instead she saw a young boy, who seemed to be about her age. As he groaned Tris's anger faded into shock. "Briar?' she whispered furiously, walking over to help him up. "What are you doing out here so late at night?" Briar rubbed his back/ "I could ask the same of you, she-who-reings-in-knocking- people-down".  
  
Tris was glad it was dark; she was sure that the blush that rose to her face was shining through the veil of darkness, however. "I'm sorry about that," she apologized, "but I thought you were a burgler or something." Briar let out a quiet snort. "Well, in a way, you were right," Briar said, reffering to his life as a street-rat before Niko had found him. "I was just coming back from a walk, I needed some fresh air, and I wanted to see how the plants were doing," he informed her. "Now, what were you doing up, and on the roof of all things." Briar looked at her expectantly, and Tris realized how stupid her answer was. "Felling the wind?' she thought to her self. 'I sound pathectic. But then what should I say?' Finally she broke the silence. "I needed some fresh air too, and I thought it would be peaceful up there. ANd it was. Before you came. " Part of that was true, at least. Briar shuffled his feet. "I couldn't sleep," he mumbled. "Neither could I," said Tris softly.  
  
Neither of them spoke for a few senconds, then Briar looked up from his feet to Tris. "I wanted to say thank you...for today, you know. I would've gotten hurt if I had just fell..." "What do you mean?" Tris snapped. Briar stared. "When...I fell off the roof...earlier today...the wind broke my fall" Hearinf Tris silence Briar scoffed. "Oh, come one. You didn't think I wouldn't know it was you, did you? I felt your power, just like I did just now." Tris turned a birhgter shade of red and mumbled,"Well, you would've gotten hurt. Maybe broken your arm, or leg, or landed in some briars..." she giggled, realizing what she'd just said. They both erupted into laughter, stuffing their fisrts in their mouths to keep from waking people up. When they had composed themselves they walked back inside, leaving to go to their own seperate rooms. When Tris was snuggled up in bed, she heard Briar whisper throught her mind. "Good Night, Coppercurls' 


	7. no title, because its really short and I...

As Daja went down to breakfast she noticed the oddly cheerful weather. She saw Tris cooking breakfast, and her eyes narrowed. What was making her friend feel all these strong emotions all of a sudden?She walked cautiously to the table, sitting down and asking, "Whats for breakfast?" "What else?" Tris replied as she stirred the porridge in the pot on the stove. Daja sighed. "I wish we could have something new and exicting every once and a while," she mumbled, getting up to make some toast. "Well, we'll have plenty to eat in the next three months," Rosethorn said, walking into the room. "With the weather going the way it has we'll have a surplus of food. Hurry up with the porridge, will you? I'm hungry," she added as she sat at the table across from Daja. Tris grinned at the porridge, saying sweetly, "It's almost done, your Highness."  
  
Briar walked into the room and snorted as he plopped himself beside his teacher. "Don't go giving her any ideas," he said. Everyone laughed. "What's so funny?" Lark and Sandry asked at the smae time, coming out from Lark's room. Everyone laughed again. Sandry was glad that everyone was in a good mood, especially Tris. "Tris, I've been thinking. Would you like to meditate with Sandry and I today? We'd be glad to have you," Lark asked as the young mage laddled out spoonfuls of porridge. Tris looked up and shrugged. "Sure, I'll give it a try," she replied. When everyone had their food, she sat down and helped herself. They all ate in silence for a while, then Rosethorn asked, "I wonder whats been causing all this strange weather. Tris, you're the expert, what do you know?  
  
Tris and Sandry looked at one another, and Tris replied cooly, "I have no idea. Probably some expirements gone wrong." Rosethorn snorted. "I'll have at him if he starts to do damage to my plants. But for now, I'm willing to let him be as long as this nice weather keeps up. Lucky for you, too, boy," Rosethorn said, avverting her attention away from Tris and onto her student. " because we'll be out there all day today and tomorrow." Evryone finished their breakfast in good spirits, then Daja left for Frostpine's and Briar and Rosethorn went outside to get started. Sandry moved over by Tris to help her finish with the chores while Lark got everything ready for their lesson today.  
  
Sandry looked carefully at Tris while she worked, knowing ther her cheery, bouncy mood wasn't normal. She just didn't know what brought it on. "Alright, Trisana Chandler," she said finally, with her hands on her hips. "What's going on?" Tris looked at her friend, mildly annoyed. "Nothing's 'going on', Sandreline. I'm just happy. Is it so bad that I'm happy once in a while?" Sandry sighed. "Thats not what I meant. I meant why are you so happy? There has to be a reason." Her eyes narrowed. "It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain plant-mage....would it?" she asked cautiously, her voice low so others wouldn't hear, Tris stuck her tounge out at Sandry and returned to her work, not answering. Sandry laughed and helped Tris finish, knowing her answer without her having to say it. 


	8. Dundundundun!

Later that day, during rest period, Tris felt compelled to go up on the roof again. She didn't know why, but she didn't really think about it all that much. No sense in worrying about something that doesn't even seem to be a problem. As she gathered up her skirts and sat against the chimmeny, she closed her eyes and breathed in the slty ocean air. A firm breeze played with the crumply strands of hair that had come loose from her braid she had tried to tame it in, and tickled her face. She heard someone down at the bottom of the ladder, but she decided to keep her eyes closed and pretend she was sleeping.  
  
As she sensed Briar coming up onto the roof she bit her lip. Then she scowled at herself. He had every right to be up here, just as much as she did. And it didn't bother er at all. Nope. None. She fidgeted, and peeked open one eye. He was looking at her nervously. Apparently he did think she was sleeping, and he hadn't seen her eye open. He reached out tentatively and shook her shoulder.  
  
"Tris," he said loudly, "Hey. Wake up." He shook her shoulder a little more and both her eyes snapped open. "What is it?" she asked, sounding annoyed. Might as well give him a show. "Um.." he looked uncomfortable. "Well.... you see, I was workin' in the gardens today, with Rosethorn, and...there was..a.." she fumbled for words. "Ground tremor, I guess," he finally got out. "Look, and Rosethorn says that it was just natural but it didnt feel natural and all," he rambled, unable to stop himself. "And I looked into it and there was a storm coming. I mean, not like a little storm, but a big one." Tris twitched her lips. "You mean...like...the earthquake?" she asked, with a slight shivier.  
  
Briar shook his head ruefully. "Nope. It's not magic, at least, I think it's not," he added. "But I could tell it was bad, I mean, the earth was...scared," Tris looked bemused. "Scared? The Earth...was scared?" she asked. Briar scowled. "Don't go pokin fun at the Earth, nor me.I know what it felt and that's it." Tris bit her lip, and closed her eyes again. She tilted her head up to the sky and started meditating. Suddenly she was the clouds, the wind, soaring abover her bodily human form. She saored over the lands freely, until she hit something. She buzzed angrily and looked to see what was stopping her.  
  
A great, giant stormcloud hovered over the village, and it was moving swiftly twoards Winding Circle. Something about it didn't feel right.....not in a magic sense, but just....it wasn't the way of nature. She back up and rammed into it again. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't busge that storm. Fearfully she fled back to Discipline, and her body. Opening her eyes she looked at Briar, who looked anxious. She bit her lip again and looked up at the harmless looking sky.  
  
"Well?" Briar demanded, not being able to wait any longer. "Well," she said carefully," It's a big thunderstorm. It's alright...not magic...but not nature, either. Somethings wrong...but...." Brair sighed with releif. "Well, if it's just a thunderstorm, there's nothing t worry about, right? I mean, the Earth was probly just scared of a flood or something...." he trailed off, seeing Tris's serious expression. "Right?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head. "It's ordinary...but it's not. I can't stop it, nor could anyone by themselves. Niko chose just the right time to leave," she added, frustrated. "But let roam freely, it would terrorize the city. It would destroy crops, farms, possibly even kill people."  
  
"Well, then, we just have to warn all the teachers and everyone and they can fix it-" Briar was inntereuppted by Tris snorting. "Won't do any good." she said flatly. "It's too strong. The only person who stands a chance is...." she faltered. Looking up at Briar, she gulped. In a whisper, she finished.  
  
"Me" 


	9. Arguments and other bits of pointlessnes...

"No. Absolutely not. There is no way-" Tris interuppted. "But I HAVE to! Niko said..." "I don't CARE what Niko said!" Rosethorn snapped, earning a scowl of dissapproval from Lark. "There is no way I'm-WE'RE- letting you handle a stom. EVEN IF it was just a little thing," she added, closing Tris's mouth sullenly. "WHICH, it's not," she continued. "Whatever Niko said, I'm sure he didn't tell you to kill yourself. I thought you learned your lessons about messing with Nature. This is NOT any different," she said, seeing the girl start to protest.  
  
Lark moved forward. She put a hand reassuringly on Tris' shoulder. "What Rosethorn is TRYING to say," she started with a sharp glance to the dedicate in subject. "is that we don't want you to get hurt. You know this is too big for you to handle...by yourself, at least," Tris looked up, confused. Rosethorn looked just as confused. "What's this?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Tris' house-mates were also curious.  
  
'What's she talking about?' Daja asked, just outside the door. Sandry, too dignified to eavesdrop, sat on a stool as Daja and Brair told her what was being said. 'What makes you think I know?' Tris snapped mentally, nerves frayed from her conversation with Rosethorn. Out loud she tried another tactic, putting Lark's strange word out of her mind for a moment. "Yes, well, it's not exactly nature....so I wouldn't be messing with Nature, exactly,"  
  
Rosethorn looked at her sharply. "What are YOU talking about?" she snapped. Apparently she was no more better at this than Tris was. A corner of Lark's mouth tugged down. "But you told us it wasn't magic," she stated, clearly confused. Tris drew in her breath, wondering how to approach this. "Well, no...it's not magic.." she said slowly. Seeing Rosethorn about to open her mouth again, she added, "...and it's not Nature either," Rosethorn snorted. "There's not such a thing. It HAS to be Nature....if it's not, it's a magical creation," Seeming satisfied, she sat back.  
  
Tris, exasperated, flung up her hands in surrender. "Fine," she snapped, getting up from her chair and glaring at Rosethorn. "Just FINE. After all, YOU were the one who looked at it, not me. After all, YOU're the weather expert. You must know EVERYTHING!" She yanked open the door, standing to the side and glaring down at them as Briar and Daja tumbled over each other, not expecting the door to open.  
  
'You shouldn't have done that,' Briar warned. 'She won't be happy...' Daja added. Tris had time for a heated, 'Shut Up,' before she broke off mentasl contact and stormed up to her room. Once there she threw herself on her bed, angry and frustrated at the way her conversation went. That was NOT how she had planned for it to go.After a while she fell asleep, worn out from trying to get Rosethorn to acctually think about someone else for a change. 


	10. Plots and Evil Schemes : Not really

By morning her mind was made up. She knew the storm would be here in three days' time, and she had a hunch that she wouldn't be able to convince Rosethorn by then. Sighing, she got up and stretched,knowing she'd need her strength to do something she'd only done a couple times and never tried to do afterwards. Lie to Sandry.  
  
In her way of thinking, she had no other choice. She knew that, no matter how much they disagreed, Sandry would take Rosethorn's side in this if she knew what Tris was planning to do. She knew she'd try to stop her, and that just wouldn't do. After making her bed she went over in her mind what she was going to say, thinking of an answer to any question Sandry might ask. When she walked down to breakfast that morning, she felt like she was ready for anything.  
  
But apparently, she was not. "Okay," Sandry answered mildly to Tris' well- planned speech on where she was going and why, not even meeting her eyes in the bustle of mid-morning chores. This caught her by surprise, but she knew well enough to hide it. "Okay...well then... Goodbye," she responded feebly as she backed out of the door. When she was halfway out, she turned around added, "You don't have to tell Lark...or Rosethorn...I'll only be gone a while." Sandry murmured an answer, and Tris flew out the door, thankful to be out of there, even with her odd behavior.  
  
Now that she was alone, she had time to think about what her behavior might mean. 'Has she found out?' she wondered anxiously for a second, then she brushed the thought away. Tris was confident that there was no way Sandry could have ever found out what she was planning. Otherwise she'd have stopped her. Wouldn't she? This was puzzling Tris so much that she didn't watch where she was going, and pretty soon she bumped into one of the gaurds.  
  
"What're you doing here?" he demanded gruffly. Tris, faintly annoyed at having been so rudely knocked out of her thought, made a face and retorted, "I certainly didn't mean to come here. Excuse me." She walked huffily away, her face troubled."Hey wait a minute, you're Goldeye's student, aren't you?" was a shout that came from behind her. Still upset at him, Tris whirled around to face the gaurd. "So what if I am?" she snapped, feeling moody. He made a face as if to say something in reply, but seemed to think better of it.Instead he leaned against the wall smugly and guestured up the stairs.  
  
"Because he's waiting for you." 


	11. Fatherly Love : Luv my titles

Panting, Tris reached the top of the tower. She looked around the wide space, her eyes searching frantically. Something moved at the corner of her vision. She whirled around and saw her teacher sitting there, in between one of the spaces of stone. She walked up to him and was about to tap him when she noticed his eyes were closed. She rolled her eyes and sighed silently, exasperated.  
  
'Great,' she thought. 'I finally get a chance to tlak to him, and he's meditating.' She sat down on the floor and waited for him to finish. She needn't have sat. As soon as she had gotten comfortable he shook himself a little, and got up, stretching. He blinked a few times until he saw Tris sitting there, in all her glory, looking up at him from the floor with her skirts spread around her so that she looked like some sort of deformed flower.  
  
"Well, then, what are you doing on the floor, Trisana?" he asked her as he held out his hand to help her up. Grunting, she stood and brushed herself off, still slightly breathless from her jog up the stairs. "What are you doing back, and without telling us or anything?" she demanded once she'd caught her breath. He smiled wryly,and said, "But I did send a message. I just arrived before it did." She rolled her eyes but didn't respond in any other way. After a pause, she asked nervously, "Do you know? About-about the...storm?  
  
He shifted slightly, he suddenly looked more father-like than he had before. "Trisana, that's one of the reasons I came back. I don't want you to start putting words into my mouth. Rosethorn sent me message of you're, er, conversation. You know I'd never say something that would make you do anything that foolish," he continued. She opened her mouth to protest, but he kept on talking. "I forbid you to do anything to this storm. I can and I will stop you if you try, but I don't want to. It's my duty to protect you, and I just can't let you do this."  
  
Furious, Tris stepped backwards. "Well, sorry if I thought I should help!" she snapped, feeling vile. Glaring, she silently dared him to get mad at her. When he did nothing, just stood there with his disturbingly calm face on, she felt like she had to cry. Biting her lip, hard, she ran down the stairs and to Discipline, forgetting momentarily that she wasn't supposed to be there for the rest of the day. She flew up the stairs to her room and caught herself just in time. About to throw herself on her bed, she noticed that it was already occupied.  
  
"WHY are you in my room?" she ased, scowling. Realizing that on the way home she HAD been crying, she wiped her face quickly. The occupant of her bed shrugged his shoulders. "I was looking for you," Briar said cooly. "Why?" Tris asked again, narrowing her eyes. The former-theif clucked his tongue. "Be-cause," he said slowly, drawing out the word. Getting impatient, Tris tapped her foot on the floor. " I am waiting," she reminded him sharply.  
  
Briar made a face up at her and stood up. Stretching, he yawned. "Sadnry said you were going to be out all day," he remarked casually. Tris bit her lip. She had forgotten about that. " I, uh....forgot something." she lied. Briar looked at her oddly. "What?" she snapped, hoping she wasn't blushing. "You," stated Briar," are the worst liar I've seen, and don't forget, my LIFE was liars." Sanpping his fingers in front of her face as he passed her on his way out, he added, "You should think before you speak. Escpecially if you're trying to lie." Out in the hall, he stuck his head back in. "Especially to me. Or Rosethorn." Tris groaned. How many people knew?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
